


El beso

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que involucrase a Ikkaku era malo. Más si a eso se le sumaba el factor "hermana" multiplicándolo por "Yumichika y sus ideas". Lo miró con excesiva desconfianza, podía irse imaginando que acabaría involucrado de alguna forma. Pese a todo, Mizuho era su hermana y no quería lastimarla. Así, se encontró con esa escena, que ante sus ojos era dantesca. </p><p>~ Ikkaku & Keigo vs Mizuho ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	El beso

**Author's Note:**

> **El beso de la bruja**

No entendía nada, pero se le hacía muy sospechoso. Todo lo que involucrara a Ikkaku era malo, siempre. Más si a eso se le sumaba el factor "hermana" multiplicándolo por "Yumichika y sus ideas".

Todavía no había desayunado para cuando el tercer puesto lo tomó de la solapa del piyama arrastrándolo por los pasillos hasta el cuarto que compartían con su compañero. Por las expresiones que portaban ambos -más que nada Madarame- debía tratarse de algo sumamente serio.

—Y-Yo no me comí tu flan —señaló a Yumichika— ¡fue él!

—Traidor —murmuró el acusado entre dientes.

—No es por el flan, idiota —gruñó, tratando de concentrarse en el punto importante—, después arreglaremos cuentas al respecto…

—Pero te estoy diciendo que fue…

—Me metí en un lío grande —interrumpió Ikkaku.

—¿Eh? —Keigo pestañeó, tratando de entender qué motivos podía tener ese shinigami para recurrir a él. A su lado Yumichika no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa.

—Que estoy en una grande, idiota, ¿estás sordo? ¿O solo eres… idiota? —Lo soltó tomando distancia.

—B-Bueno —rió neurasténico y palmeándole un hombro—, ¡te deseo mucha suerte en eso! —Intentó tomar el picaporte y alejarse de ese par antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero por supuesto que Ikkaku no lo dejó marchar. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre la puerta, cerrándola—. ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! —intentó defenderse sin saber ni importarle en qué nuevo lío podían estar metido esos dos— ¡Déjenme ir!

—Deja de gritar —chistó—, y tiene mucho que ver porque se trata de tu hermana.

—¿M-Mi… hermana? —En un cambio abrupto de emociones, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué le hiciste, degenerado?

—Nada que ella hubiera querido —se cruzó de brazos—, no sé cómo, pero ayer a la noche terminé besándola. —Decidió resumir la historia, a la par que Yumichika estallaba en ligeras carcajadas para seguir hablando él.

—Y eso que le dije que no bebiera tanto.

—¡ _Oh-My-Gosh_! —Keigo se llevó las manos al pelo jalándoselo. Ikkaku cerró los ojos tratando de hallar su centro y no sulfurarse ante la provocación de Yumichika. Asintió, sin deshacer el gesto reflexivo.

—Puedes imaginarte, ¿no?… a partir de ahora mi vida será un infierno.

—¡Eso es poco! —exageró el humano— ¡Con razón hoy Mizuho estaba viendo un catálogo de vestidos de novia!

¿Tan rápido? El beso había sido ayer por la noche-tarde. La pintoresca ceja de Ikkaku se arqueó. Si no hacía algo pronto para revertir la felicidad de esa chica podía darse a la idea de que, de alguna manera y contra su voluntad, terminaría atado al mundo humano. Y él… él tenía que morir como todo un guerrero, cubierto de sangre y bajo el mando de Zaraki Kenpachi.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? —pidió entre dientes—. Se va a dar cuenta de que estoy aquí y le hice creer que me fui en busca de un par anillos.

Se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo -aunque Yumichika seguía solazado con la adversidad de su amigo-. Los tres sabían que hacerle entrar en razón a esa mujer era un imposible. Ikkaku miró al que todavía se estaba riendo y rechinando los dientes no tuvo más opciones que admitir que, aunque fuera poco ortodoxo, Yumichika tenía buenas ideas para alejar a esa mujer.

—Yumichika tiene un plan…

—¿Un plan? —Keigo lo miró con excesiva desconfianza, ya podía irse imaginando que acabaría involucrado de alguna forma y contra su voluntad.

—Ajá —sonrió el aludido, cerrando los ojos y aclarándose la garganta antes de seguir hablando—; es fácil… la idea de hacerle creer a tu hermana que a Ikkaku las mujeres no le gustan.

—Eras tú o él —Ikkaku agitó la cabeza, señalando a Yumichika—, la verdad es que será más contundente si es contigo, porque eres su hermano.

—¡Eso es cruel! —exclamó Keigo. Pese a todo, Mizuhiro era su hermana y no quería lastimarla.

—¡Cruel será el destino que me espera! —Lo miró intensamente, especialmente cuando Keigo mostró claras intenciones de escaparse otra vez. Lo tomó de un brazo y apoyando la mano en la empuñadura del bo, murmuró escalofriantemente—: ¿No vas a ayudarme? Es tu hermana, después de todo… ¡Hazte responsable!

—¡C-Claro mi Señor Ikkaku-san! —valga la redundancia—. D-Díganme al menos en qué consiste el plan.

—Tú no tendrás que hacer nada, todo lo haré yo —aclaró Madarame y al ver la expresión pálida del chico frunció el ceño y aclaró antes de dar pie a un mal entendido—, el plan simplemente consiste en dormir en la misma cama —lo señaló—; en tú cama… para que tu hermana nos encuentre.

—Pero eso es —Keigo resopló—, demasiado trillado.

—Por eso —Yumichika tomó la palabra—, para hacerlo más creíble deberán dormir desnudos y, en lo posible, tener sexo.

—¡Que ya te dije que eso no, puto pervertido! —exclamó Ikkaku, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

—Es que si tienen sexo será más creíble todavía. —Toda la lógica del mundo.

—En ropa interior o no hay trato —negoció Keigo.

—No estás en posición de negociar —retrucó Ikkaku con hiel en el tono de voz, de tal forma que congeló al otro en el sitio—, te recuerdo que es tu hermana.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!

—¡Mucho! —Sacó el bo de la cintura para darle un palazo por la cabeza—. ¡Y ahora ve y busca una manera de sacarla de la casa! ¡Ve, ve!

Keigo escapó del cuarto sintiendo que su vida era una pesadilla constante. Siempre había sido así desde que esos dos se habían adosado a él y, de mal en peor, su hermana se sumaba como un incordio más.

 

**(…)**

 

—No te me pegues demasiado —chilló en la penumbra al sentir el calor de Ikkaku tras la espalda. ¿Cómo había consentido terminar así? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser _así_?—. Cambiemos de lugares.

—No —gruñó el shinigami—, ahora cállate y duérmete si no quieres morir.

Keigo contuvo la respiración y aunque intentó hacerlo, es decir: dormir, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba petrificado en el sitio, aferrado al borde del colchón como si estuviera esperando un huracán o algo similar.

Era evidente que en algún momento se quedó finalmente dormido, porque lo siguiente que recordó era el sol encegueciéndolo, seguido de la voz de su hermana y dolor, mucho dolor. Porque claro, al otro día Mizuho fue a despertarlo como cada mañana para que fuera a clases.

—Keigo, no seas vago, levántate que tienes que ir a la esc- —Quedó a medio decir cuando, una vez dentro del cuarto de su hermano, se encontró con esa escena que ante sus ojos era dantesca (ante los ojos de muchos quizás podría tildarse de gloriosa -obviedad-).

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Ikkaku, a tiempo logró protegerse la cabeza de una lluvia de ataques furiosos. Los golpes cayeron sobre ambos sin clemencia, a tal punto que se convirtieron en una masa uniforme que se retorcía en la cama de dolor.

—¡Para, para Mizuho! —Keigo sabía que su hermana en ese estado era imparable, pero por intentarlo no podía perder nada que ya no hubiera perdido: dignidad, orgullo, vergüenza, incluso la vida misma…

—¡Voy a matarlos!

—¡Es un mal entendido, mujer! —Ikkaku llegó rápidamente a la conclusión -sí, pese al dolor en sus partes pudendas podía razonar todavía- de que habían cometido un error. ¡Yumichika y sus ideas! Ahora quedaba resarcirlo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella de la nada, dejando de golpearlos.

—¿Eh? —Keigo la miró, ¿tan fácil había sido convencerla?

—Sé que es un mal entendido —miró a su futuro esposo con ensoñación, pero al dirigir la mirada a su hermano volvió a convertirse en el demonio de sus peores pesadillas— ¡Keigo, maldito… siempre supe que querías quitármelo!

De una forma u otra, Mizuho tenía la capacidad de entender lo que a ella más le convenía o lo que le hacía feliz. ¡El amor es tan ciego!… así que no tardó en "darse cuenta" de que, evidentemente, la culpa de todo ese mal entendido la tenía su hermano. E iba a darle el escarmiento que se merecía, para que aprendiera a respetarla como hermana mayor.

Ikkaku pudo escapar bastante más ileso que Keigo, pero este tuvo que aprender a la fuerza una vez más que debía conseguirse un lugar donde vivir cuanto antes y alejarse de ese rejunte de locos, si no quería terminar muerto o en una situación mucho peor. Como… prostituido.

 

**(…)**

 

Esa noche Ikkaku volvió al cuarto que durante todo ese tiempo había compartido con Yumichika envuelto en un aura siniestra. Su compañero lo miró tratando de adivinar qué tan mal le había ido. Suponía que le había ido pésimo porque se había despertado en la mañana con los gritos de Mizuho, pero no se había "atrevido" a preguntárselo, al menos no hasta que estuvieron a solas.

—¿Y…? —murmuró finalmente, no obstante Ikkaku se sentó en la cama con el piyama puesto sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro que develara su descontento— ¿Pudiste aprovecharte de él?

—No, qué va... —respondió torciendo una sonrisa y metiéndose bajo las mantas— es más virgen que el Amazonas. —Era indudable que ambos hablaban de Keigo. Yumichika apagó la luz, pero podía ver la calva de su amigo brillar en la penumbra y los ojos de este abiertos de par en par y fijos en el techo. En un cambio brusco de emociones, Ikkaku dejó de lado ese semblante pensativo para ladear la cabeza y preguntar—: Ey, ¿quieres ser el padrino de bodas?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Si no puedes contra ellos, únete_. O si no puedes contra Mizuho, cásate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _Hessefan_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Así es… Bleach no me pertenece. Todo de Kubo.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 003. El beso de la bruja [Fandom Insano]


End file.
